


Hắn rất đẹp

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: yanshixindong
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-5

Hạo lỗi / hắn rất đẹp 01  
💫AU Tần phong X Ngô Lỗi

《 hắn rất đẹp 》  
Tần phong 21X Ngô Lỗi 19

1  
Tần phong gần nhất tiếp một cái đại đơn tử, ủy thác người vẫn chưa tự mình ra mặt, thông qua Crimaster thượng một cái kêu W id hướng hắn phát tới mời, cũng tìm một cái người trung gian cùng Tần phong mặt nói, Tần phong tỏ vẻ không cần gặp mặt, đưa tiền làm việc, bên kia hồi phục cũng thực mau —— một ngày một vạn, tới hay không.

Tới, đương nhiên tới.

Đây là Tần phong hiện tại ngồi ở cái này Starbucks tiền căn.

Trước mặt là một xấp cố chủ đưa tới tư liệu, vị này ủy thác người đại biểu kỹ càng tỉ mỉ giải thích vì cái gì muốn thuê hắn theo dõi điều tra một vị mười chín tuổi thiếu niên, trên ảnh chụp nam hài khuôn mặt ở Tần phong như vậy khó hiểu phong tình nam nhân xem ra cũng quá mức tinh xảo, chụp ảnh người hiển nhiên không quá sẽ kết cấu, càng như là tùy tay chụp hình, thiếu niên ánh mắt như là lơ đãng đảo qua màn ảnh, chỉ vì này bức ảnh dừng lại 0.01 giây, hình như là vì chứng minh cái này nam hài nhiều có theo dõi giá trị dường như, vị này cố chủ đại biểu một khắc không ngừng hướng hắn giới thiệu.

Nguyên lai kêu Ngô Lỗi.

Là cái đại minh tinh, diễn kịch, năm nay 19, ở Bắc Kinh đi học, phía nam người, trách không được ôn ôn nhuyễn nhuyễn.

“Bị phát hiện cũng nhiều lắm sẽ bị nhận thành tư sinh, thái độ hảo điểm cũng sẽ không có người làm khó ngươi, cùng những cái đó fans không cần đi thân cận quá, nhưng có người hỏi ngươi liền nói là fans, đã hiểu sao?”

“Đều phải cái gì?”

“Không cần cái gì đặc biệt riêng tư tin tức, làm được lão bản hỏi tới có chuyện nói là được, có thể chứ?”

“Hành, ngày kết, tài khoản ngươi biết.”

“Ai ai hảo, cảm ơn Tần tiên sinh, kỳ thật hôm nay ước ngài tới đây là bởi vì Ngô Lỗi lập tức liền ngồi phi cơ đi rồi, ngài xem xem thích hợp nói ngài phương tiện phi một chuyến Thượng Hải sao?”

“Phiếu ta đã lấy lòng.”

Người nọ lại cảm thán một tiếng không hổ là Tần tiên sinh, lưu lại một quyển càng hậu tư liệu liền đi rồi, ngàn dặn dò vạn dặn dò nhất định cùng hảo Ngô Lỗi.

Tập tranh thượng nam hài tươi cười không sam một tia khói mù.

2  
Tần phong có điểm hối hận tiếp cái này đơn tử, hôm nay lần thứ năm nói cho chính mình muốn bình tĩnh không thể cùng nữ sinh cãi nhau, nói cũng nói bất quá.

Hảo soái a!

Nam phấn ai!

So đá chồng chất còn cao đi thật sự hảo soái!

Tiểu ca ca ngươi Weibo id là cái gì nha?

Thêm cái WeChat đi tiểu ca ca lần sau cùng nhau tiếp cơ đưa cơ nha!

Hảo phiền…… So tiểu đường còn phiền nhân.

3  
Ngô Lỗi tới, điệu bộ sách thượng còn xinh đẹp, là Tần phong ấn tượng đầu tiên, hắn đi ở Ngô Lỗi hữu phía sau, cũng không vội vã đi phía trước đi xem chân nhân, hắn lại không phải thật sự fans.

Mười hai tháng Bắc Kinh chính lãnh, Ngô Lỗi xuyên vừa thấy chính là mụ mụ thấy đều phải xách theo lỗ tai về phòng thêm quần áo trình độ, trên đường fans vẫn luôn đang nói đá chồng chất nhiều xuyên điểm a lạnh hay không, Ngô Lỗi cười lắc đầu nói không quá lãnh, chờ rơi xuống mà còn linh thượng đâu, xem ra cùng fans quan hệ không tồi.

Tần phong rõ ràng mà nghe thấy hắn đi vào an kiểm khẩu thời điểm phía sau có người nói, “Ta dựa không phải là cùng cơ đi.”

Không riêng cùng cơ, còn lân tòa.

4  
Này tiểu hài tử có một đôi tiểu thỏ nha.

Tần phong trộm liếm liếm chính mình răng nanh, Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn cũng không lý người bộ dáng, từ bỏ muốn cùng hắn đổi chỗ ngồi ý tưởng, hãy còn móc ra tai nghe mang lên, nhưng miệng còn dẩu.

Dấu không được chuyện tiểu hài tử.

“Ngươi…… Ngươi muốn ngồi bên trong sao.”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, đâm tiến một đôi đen nhánh tròng mắt, trong lúc nhất thời thế nhưng ngây dại.

“Mới vừa…… Vừa rồi ta, đi…… Thất thần, ngươi muốn ngồi bên trong sao?”

Ngô Lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại, gật gật đầu, rất nhỏ thanh nói một chút cảm ơn ngươi a, Tần phong đột nhiên cười một chút.

Lộ ra giấu ở khóe miệng một viên nho nhỏ răng nanh.

5  
Tần phong tại Thượng Hải theo Ngô Lỗi ba ngày, tiểu hài tử so sở hữu hắn tuổi này tiểu hài tử đều phải vội, 6 giờ nhiều Tần phong theo dõi liền bắt đầu vang lên, bị hắn chiêu lên vừa thấy, nhân gia ở khách sạn phòng tập thể thao huy mồ hôi như mưa đâu, Tần phong cũng vô tâm tình trở về ngủ nướng, đoan một mâm bánh quy nhỏ tránh ở phòng nghỉ xoát Crimaster.

Ngày đầu tiên Ngô Lỗi ở khách sạn nhìn một ngày kịch bản, còn không ở phòng xem, liền ngồi ở lầu một trà thính, ôm quyển sách viết viết vẽ vẽ, trong tầm tay đủ địa phương tất cả đều là A4 giấy.

Ngày hôm sau vẫn là xem kịch bản.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn ba ngày kịch bản, Tần phong kiếm lời tam vạn đồng tiền.

6  
[ Tần phong ]: Ba ngày đều đang xem kịch bản, không gặp những người khác, chính mình trụ một gian phòng, đêm nay vé máy bay phi Bắc Kinh, còn cùng sao

[ W ]: Cùng, ngươi trước mua vé máy bay, tiêu dùng cuối cùng cùng nhau chi trả, hắn ở nơi nào ngươi liền đi theo vào ở

[ Tần phong ]: OK hình ảnh muốn giúp ngươi tu sao, miễn phí

[ W ]:…… Ngươi còn sẽ cái này đâu

[ Tần phong ]: Hiện học, ta xem những cái đó fans chụp xong chiếu đều P một chút, ngươi muốn tu sao

[ W ]:…… Không được trực tiếp phát ta hòm thư đi

  
7  
Tần phấn chấn hiện cái này tiểu hài tử thật sự thực hảo cùng, có đôi khi hắn cho dù thấy Tần phong giơ camera đi theo phía sau, thậm chí sẽ hướng hắn gật đầu, cho hắn một cái tươi cười, đều bị Tần phong nhất nhất thu nhận sử dụng ở camera, một đoạn thời gian lúc sau Tần phong album đã không có ban đầu cái loại này cách rất nhiều che đậy vật chụp lén thị giác, hắn một lần cảm thấy chính mình sống được giống cái truy tinh nam hài.

Ngô Lỗi hai ngày này không có hoạt động, mỗi ngày đúng giờ đi trường học đánh tạp ra thần công, Tần phong khổ không nói nổi, uyển chuyển hỏi lão bản muốn hay không tiếp tục, lão bản nói vất vả nếu không mỗi ngày lại thêm 5000.

Còn không phải là dậy sớm sao? Tần phong ngồi ở bắc điện nhà ăn oán hận mà cắn một ngụm bánh bao.

Một tiếng rất nhỏ mà bàn ăn tiếp xúc mặt bàn thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi ở Tần phong đối diện ngồi xuống, hiện tại hắn trong mắt trước mặt nam nhân thật sự thực buồn cười, ngậm bánh bao vẻ mặt không thể tin tưởng biểu tình làm hắn nhớ tới một con chó Shiba biểu tình bao.

“Lại là ngươi, ngươi không phải là ta fan cuồng đi?”

“Không…… Không phải, ta tới, tới ăn cơm.”

“Ngươi là chúng ta trường học?”

“Ta…… Ta học đạo diễn, không…… Sẽ không diễn kịch.”

“Nga, vậy ngươi tới sớm như vậy a.”

“Ta thích, thích dậy sớm.”

“Ta cho rằng chúng ta hệ có ngươi yêu thầm người đâu, sớm như vậy tới xem nhân gia ra thần công.”

“Không…… Không có yêu thầm, ta, ta đi trước.”

Tần phong bị xem da đầu tê dại, may mắn chính mình là cái nói lắp, hắn rốt cuộc đã hiểu mấy ngày nay xen lẫn trong fans trong giới các nàng nói Ngô Lỗi có thể nhìn thấu bất luận kẻ nào là có ý tứ gì.

Tần đại trinh thám tưởng bỏ gánh.

  
8  
Hôm nay Ngô Lỗi ăn mặc một thân màu trắng áo lông vũ, gương mặt hơi hơi phiếm hồng, vừa mới hạ thần công trở về thở dốc còn chưa đều đều, Tần phong biết hắn hôm nay không có khóa, hơn phân nửa sẽ đi thư viện hoàn thành tác nghiệp, giống nhau lúc này hắn cũng sẽ ngồi ở góc, ngẫu nhiên chụp mấy trương thiếu niên bóng dáng, mặt khác thời gian vẫn là ôm di động xoát Crimaster.

[ Tần phong ]: Hôm nay không có tiết học, ở thư viện 【 hình ảnh 】【 hình ảnh 】【 hình ảnh 】

[ W ]: Ân ân thấy được

[ W ]: Ngươi cảm thấy hắn hôm nay đẹp sao

[ Tần phong ]:?

[ W ]: Ta liền hỏi một chút đẹp sao?

[ Tần phong ]: Đẹp, hắn xuyên bạch sắc đẹp

9  
Tần phong sửa sang lại xong sở hữu ảnh chụp, thiếu niên này ở ngắn ngủn mấy chu đã chiếm cứ hắn toàn bộ sinh hoạt, ảnh chụp tràn đầy treo một tường, còn chỉ là ấn thiếu bộ phận ra tới, càng nhiều ở hắn trong máy tính, thậm chí ở hắn trong mộng.

Trong mộng thiếu niên ăn mặc đơn bạc áo sơmi, Bắc Kinh một tháng phong nhắm thẳng hắn trên người phác, Tần phong vội vàng đem áo gió cởi ra cho hắn phủ thêm, lại bị Ngô Lỗi trở tay mở ra, áo gió giống một trận gió giống nhau phiêu đi rồi.

Ngươi không cần lại đi theo ta, hắn nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nói.

Hảo, ta không cùng ngươi, ngươi mặc xong quần áo, thật sự thực lãnh a, Tần phong tưởng kêu nhưng một chữ đều nói không nên lời, hắn liều mạng đem thiếu niên ôm sát trong lòng ngực.

Lại tỉnh lại khi dưới thân rối tinh rối mù.

Không thể lại tiếp tục.

10  
Tần phong đem sở hữu tư liệu ảnh chụp đóng gói chia W, lúc sau rốt cuộc không hồi quá cái kia tài khoản tin tức, W lúc sau lại năm lần bảy lượt thông qua khác trinh thám cùng hắn tiếp xúc, đều bị Tần phong phản trinh sát rớt.

Ngày đó lúc sau hắn cẩn thận tự xét lại một phen, thuyết phục chính mình là một đoạn thời gian tiếp xúc người quá ít chỉ chú ý Ngô Lỗi mà bị hắn hấp dẫn là về tình cảm có thể tha thứ, nhưng trong lòng lại có cái tiểu nhân nhảy chân nói ngươi cùng tiểu đường một khối đãi lâu như vậy cũng không yêu hắn a tự bế thiếu niên!

Nhưng là hắn không giống nhau.

Hắn đã sẽ ở trong đám người tìm ta.

Ta biết hắn mỗi lần ngồi máy bay đều mang cùng cái tai nghe, mặc quần áo đặc biệt xem tâm tình, nhưng là lại rất đẹp, tóc đã thật lâu không lý, tóc quăn tạo hình càng đẹp mắt, tố nhan đẹp, hoá trang cũng đẹp, hắn giống cái tiểu thái dương, sẽ đối với màn ảnh cười.

Hắn có một đôi tiểu thỏ nha.

  
11  
[ W ]: Đây là ta cuối cùng một lần tìm ngươi, chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt chuyến bay, cùng thời gian, tùy tiện ngươi  
《 hắn rất đẹp 》02  
Tần phong 21X Ngô Lỗi 19  
1  
Sáng sớm 8 giờ, Tần phong chờ tới rồi hạ thần công Ngô Lỗi, nam hài một đường chạy chậm đến hắn bên người, ở ngõ nhỏ biên thụ sau trao đổi một cái triền miên hôn.

“Ăn cái gì nha?”

“Tiểu…… Tiểu lung canh bao.”

“Ta 9 giờ có khóa đâu.”

“Ta đưa…… Đưa ngươi trở về.”

Hai người xác định quan hệ sau Tần phong từ chỗ tối theo dõi biến thành chính đại quang minh đón đưa bạn trai đi học tan học, hiện tại đối dậy sớm cũng có loại làm không biết mệt ý tứ, Crimaster thượng xếp hạng cũng quăng tiếp theo danh lớn hơn nữa một đoạn, mọi người đều nói Tần phong khẳng định thất tình, đại sáng sớm không ngủ được 5 giờ nhiều cùng kia phá án.

2  
Giúp ta đánh dấu giảng bài a. Nam hài ở mềm mại ôm gối đôi cấp bạn cùng phòng phát tin tức, ta đi hẹn hò lạp!

Tần phong trụ phòng ở cùng hắn bản nhân một chút đều không đáp, Ngô Lỗi chưa từng nghĩ tới Tần gió lớn trinh thám trong phòng sẽ có nhiều như vậy mềm như bông đồ vật, trên sàn nhà có nhu hòa gỗ thô hoa văn, cửa sổ sát đất biên rải không đếm được gối mềm. Ngô Lỗi lúc ban đầu liền hỏi qua, được đến trả lời là Tần phong nhỏ giọng mà nói một câu, thích hợp ngươi.

Cái gì a.

Tần phong ở Ngô Lỗi đưa ra muốn trụ đến nhà hắn khi, không phải không nghĩ tới phản bác —— quá gây chú ý, gia trưởng của ngươi sẽ không đồng ý, bị phát hiện đối với ngươi không hảo —— toàn bộ bị thua ở Ngô Lỗi khinh phiêu phiêu một câu “Ta sẽ tưởng ngươi a”.

Hắn lấy cái này nam hài không có biện pháp.

Tần phong chú định là muốn tan mất Ngô Lỗi võng, nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối vui vẻ chịu đựng, giảo hoạt tiểu hồ ly tưởng cấp thợ săn đào một cái hố, mà dễ dàng bị bắt người đem hắn phủng ở lòng bàn tay nói, đều y ngươi.

3  
“Ngươi hôm nay như thế nào không chơi di động?”

“Tưởng…… Tưởng bồi bồi ngươi.”

Lúc đó Ngô Lỗi chính oa ở Tần phong trong lòng ngực đọc kịch bản, chính ngọ ánh mặt trời ôn ôn nhu nhu xuyên qua pha lê cùng lụa mỏng bức màn, hắn mơ màng sắp ngủ, Tần phong vì hắn bưng thư, nghe hắn phân tích nhân vật, ngẫu nhiên bị hỏi đến liền lắp bắp mà nói hai câu giải thích, Ngô Lỗi sẽ cho hắn một cái hôn, có khi không chút để ý gặm tại hạ ba thượng, làm Tần phong dễ chịu tra tấn.

Sô pha hảo hảo đặt ở nơi đó, ai đều không nghĩ đi ngồi, giống như oa ở bên nhau tễ ở một khối hai người liền càng thân mật, thiếu niên yêu say đắm cùng ỷ lại khiến cho hắn tim đập càng mau, ta ngực này trái tim đều có thể cho hắn, Tần phong nhìn chằm chằm trước người thiếu niên phát toàn xuất thần.

Ta có được hắn.

Ta cũng nguyện ý đem chính mình hoàn toàn hiến cho hắn.

4  
Ngô Lỗi thực thích đi liếm Tần phong kia viên răng nanh, hắn luôn là ở một cái hôn bắt đầu cùng kết thúc thời điểm nhẹ nhàng mút hôn nam nhân khóe miệng, ta muốn hôn hắn, tiếp theo cái hôn thấy.

Mà Tần phong thích nhất xem nam hài hôn bộ dáng của hắn, cặp kia linh động đôi mắt hạp khởi, lông mi mềm mại đáp hạ, số ít thời điểm còn có thể nhìn thấy mờ mịt hơi nước một đôi mắt, Tần phong đối việc này chấp nhất tới rồi cho dù đình điện cũng muốn điểm một chi ngọn nến cùng Ngô Lỗi hôn môi, ở hắn bên môi nói, muốn nhìn ngươi.

Hắn cái kia đã gặp qua là không quên được trong óc, chứa đầy nam hài mỗi một cái biểu tình mỗi một phân thần thải, một bức một bức mã hảo đặt ở hắn ký ức trong cung điện tối cao địa phương, từ trước nơi đó chỉ có trinh thám bút ký cùng phức tạp trường hợp bản thảo, từ nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi đã bị lăng tích ra tới ba tấc đặt chân nơi, toàn bộ chứa đầy Tần phong đời này lấy đến ra tay sở hữu tình yêu.

5  
“Ta đi rồi nga.”

“Ân.”

“Không được chạy loạn.”

“Ân.”

“Không được xem khác tiểu cô nương!”

“Ân.”

“Tiểu nam hài cũng không được!”

“Đều…… Cũng chưa ngươi đẹp.”

“Mỗi ngày video, không thể thất liên.”

“Hảo.”

“Lần này sự tình nhiều, thiếu cũng đến bảy tám thiên, chờ về sau đôi ta cùng đi, hảo sao?”

“Cùng ngươi, đi đâu đều được.”

“Tần tiên sinh còn có cái gì muốn nói với ta sao?”

“Thực ái ngươi.”

6  
Ngô Lỗi xuất phát đi Nhật Bản công tác ngày thứ ba, Tần phong ở chính mình ở ba năm này bộ trong căn nhà nhỏ cảm nhận được chưa bao giờ từng có cô độc, tủ lạnh bánh mì là Ngô Lỗi mua, ngày mai quá thời hạn, huyền quan hoa là Ngô Lỗi mang về tới, cánh hoa bên cạnh đã thấy hoàng, khăn trải giường thay đổi một lần lại biến thành hắn đi ngày đó bộ dáng.

Tần phong chưa từng cảm thụ quá tưởng niệm, hắn cũng không phải có thể chịu đựng tương tư người.

7  
Ngô Lỗi xuất phát đi Nhật Bản công tác ngày thứ tư, Tần phong ngồi trên bay đi Đông Kinh chuyến bay.

8  
Nam hài hôm nay xuyên màu trắng áo sơmi chụp ảnh, Tần phong ngồi ở cách hắn không xa tiệm bánh ngọt quan vọng, hắn camera đã thật lâu không có xuất hiện quá chụp lén thị giác Ngô Lỗi, nam hài vĩnh viễn là ngọt ngào mà hướng về phía màn ảnh cười cong đôi mắt.

Tần phong không tính toán gạt Ngô Lỗi, vốn dĩ làm chính là ngầm tình yêu, lại nghẹn cũng không phải phong cách của hắn, trong xương cốt cứu cực tùy hứng cố chấp lại hành động lực cực cường nam nhân không thể khống chế chính mình tưởng niệm người yêu tâm tình, đêm đó liền đứng ở Ngô Lỗi phòng ngoài cửa.

[ Tần phong ]: Tưởng ngươi, mở cửa

9  
Ngô Lỗi vượt qua đời này ngọt ngào nhất một cái cuối tuần.

10  
“Ta trước kia tổng hội tưởng ngươi trông như thế nào, rất cao, gầy vẫn là béo, sinh nhật khi nào, lễ Giáng Sinh lại là ở đâu quá, nhưng ta thấy đến ngươi thời điểm, mới cảm thấy ngươi là sống.”

Nam hài lười nhác mà gối lên Tần phong trên vai, dùng không quá điều nói hướng người yêu kể ra tâm sự, không chút nào che lấp, đem chính mình mổ ra cấp Tần phong xem, “Ta thật sự rất thích ngươi.”

“Ta biết.”

Ngô Lỗi có điểm minh bạch câu này biết Tần phong nội hàm, cộng tình năng lực cực cường nam hài cảm nhận được người yêu bao dung, hắn hướng Tần phong trên cằm rơi xuống chuồn chuồn lướt nước mà một hôn, ở nam nhân bắt lấy hắn phía trước lẻn đến suối nước nóng một khác đầu.

“Ngươi ly ta xa một chút, ngày mai còn chụp cả ngày đâu.”

“Không…… Không lộng ngươi, lại đây.”

“Vậy ngươi ngày mai đến đi bồi ta, không thể trộm.”

“Hành, như thế nào đều được.”

《 hắn rất đẹp 》03  
Tần phong 21X Ngô Lỗi 19  
1  
Tần phong năm nay 21 tuổi, cùng bạn trai ở tại một đống bình thường cư dân lâu đỉnh tầng, mặt trên có một cái tiểu gác mái, bạn trai hành trình bài quá vẹn toàn, gác mái đứt quãng thu thập mấy tháng, hôm nay cuối cùng có thể đặt chân, Tần tiên sinh đua hảo cuối cùng một chiếc đèn, ấm hoàng sắc thái nháy mắt phủ kín toàn bộ phòng, mà ấm là vẫn luôn thiêu, từ bạn trai muốn tới trụ hắn liền nhiều giao này một tầng sưởi ấm phí, còn hảo Ngô Lỗi đối gác mái cực có hứng thú, hắn thích kia một phương cửa sổ ở mái nhà, tổng nói muốn nằm xem ngôi sao.

Dưới lầu truyền đến đóng cửa thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi vào cửa thuận tay rơi xuống khóa, vừa quay đầu lại đâm tiến một cái tản ra ấm áp ôm ấp, cao gầy nam nhân vùi đầu ở hắn cổ, không hề giữ lại biểu đạt ỷ lại.

“Ta đã về rồi.”

2  
Đầu xuân sau Ngô Lỗi ở trên ban công dưỡng đầy đất hoa, từ cửa sổ thượng dưỡng đến ngầm, còn có mấy bồn đỉnh đạc treo ở sào phơi đồ, một chậu hoa sống cho thuê lại thiên đạp đất tư thái, Tần hong gió giòn mua đài hong khô cơ, không cùng những cái đó bồn bồn đoạt không gian, từ trong phòng nhìn lại đảo cũng là mấy năm qua cảnh trí tốt nhất thời điểm.

Ngô Lỗi nói là bởi vì trong phòng quá thuần tịnh, không có cây xanh đều không ấm áp, tại đây phương diện chấp nhất Ngô Lỗi cũng không có bất luận cái gì tùy hứng cơ hội, Tần phong chỉ biết tự giác đem ban công thu thập ra tới cho hắn đùa nghịch, bồi hắn đem thực vật từ plastic chậu hoa giải phóng ra tới, sau đó dùng đời này lớn nhất kiên nhẫn đem hắn khe hở ngón tay bùn sa rửa sạch sẽ.

Nhưng rốt cuộc là thiếu niên tâm tính, hôm nay còn nị ở trên ban công đánh ra một xấp chụp lập đến, ngày mai là có thể đã quên tưới nước, còn hảo đều không phải tự phụ hoa loại, Tần phong cũng mừng rỡ thế hắn dưỡng một dưỡng, ở hoa khai thời điểm Ngô Lỗi ba ngày một cái Weibo, hắn liền quyền đương hống người vui vẻ.

Tần phong thậm chí cho mỗi bồn hoa tưới nước thời gian liệt một cái bảng biểu đóng dấu ra tới, dán ở tối cao chỗ một chậu lan điếu thượng, nói là tra xong tư liệu phân tích ra tới nhất khoa học thời gian, Ngô Lỗi đem hắn này phân tinh xảo chụp được tới phát bằng hữu vòng cười to ba ngày.

3  
“Ngươi không nuôi chó cũng không dưỡng miêu, như vậy loại điểm thảo đôi mắt còn hảo.”

Lúc sau thực mau kia phiến màu xanh lục xuyên qua ban công lan tràn đến Tần phong máy tính biên, thẳng đến trong phòng bếp cũng xuất hiện một chậu tiên nhân cầu, đã đến giữa hè.

4  
Mùa hè đối Tần phong tới nói rất khó ngao, Ngô Lỗi cười xưng hắn hãn bảo bảo, một bên lại đem điều hòa bãi trang bẻ đến phía trên đi, miễn cho thẳng thổi Tần phong thấm mồ hôi cái trán, hai ngày này hắn chụp một chi bên ngoài quảng cáo, Tần phong hôm qua mới nghỉ hè, ngạnh muốn đi theo, hạ thang máy phát hiện người đã ngồi ở trong xe hướng hắn cười.

Khuyên bảo nhiều lần không có kết quả, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể dặn dò bên kia phòng làm việc đem điều hòa khai đủ, nhiều chuẩn bị đề phòng trúng gió hạ nhiệt độ đồ uống, mọi người như lâm đại địch, một phen thương lượng sau cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi khẳng định sẽ mang bạn gái tới, đây là một chi nước hoa quảng cáo, kế hoạch linh cơ vừa động, ở phòng làm việc trong đàn đã phát 500 tự tiểu viết văn.

Tần phong đứng ở hồng nhạt khí cầu cùng dải lụa rực rỡ trung gian mặt vô biểu tình, ánh mặt trời mặt cỏ cùng hoa tươi cũng không có cấp cái này trời sinh thiếu căn tên là lãng mạn huyền nam nhân mang đến bất luận cái gì xúc động, này phó tư thái đặt ở giết người án hiện trường cũng sẽ không không khoẻ, Ngô Lỗi ở bên một bên nghẹn cười một bên ấn hạ mau môn.

Tần tiên sinh không hổ là Tần tiên sinh.

5  
Ngô Lỗi hôm nay xuyên hồng nhạt, ánh thiếu niên trắng nõn sáng ngời khuôn mặt đều mang lên một chút ửng đỏ, Tần phong phủng băng cà phê đứng ở thái dương dù hạ, bên người vây quanh ba cái giơ quạt điện trợ lý, hiển nhiên là đã chịu người nào đó chỉ thị đối hắn trọng điểm chiếu cố.

\- nghe nói là cái trinh thám, Holmes cái loại này, có người hiểu không?

\- ta tại đây vị bên người cử nửa giờ quạt, hắn liền cái ánh mắt đều không cho, thật là tuyệt, bất quá hảo soái

\- tỷ muội ngươi mệt mỏi đến lượt ta a, ta cũng đi xem soái ca

-Crimaster biết không, nhất ngưu bức trinh thám giao lưu phần mềm, vị này hàng năm xếp hạng ở phía trên

\- ta hạ quá một lần, đáp một vòng đề đúng rồi ba

\- chỉ ở Weibo gặp qua chụp hình, ta chờ phàm nhân liền trang đầu còn không thể nào vào được

\- hắn có Weibo a, chính là không quá nói tiếng người

\- không nghĩ tới là như vậy cái soái ca a, EQ thấp một chút nhịn

\- không phải nói đệ đệ hôm nay mang bạn gái? Hiện tại là mang theo cái bạn trai?

\- cũng không dám nói bậy a

\- cũng không dám nói bậy a

\- cũng không dám nói bậy a

\- ta cảm thấy là thật sự

\- ta cũng cảm thấy là thật sự

\- đã tới chậm, soái ca ở đâu

\- soái ca đang xem khác soái ca, đôi mắt đều dời không ra, các ngươi đều tan học đi: )

  
6  
“Ngươi xuyên hồng nhạt nhất định đẹp, mặc đồ trắng cũng đẹp, mùa thu thêm vài món thiển sắc áo gió, ân?”

Ngô Lỗi đánh nhau giả hắn chuyện này làm không biết mệt, Tần phong hoàn toàn ngầm đồng ý, làm trạm liền trạm, làm giơ tay liền giơ tay, ở Ngô Lỗi đem nhà tạo mẫu tóc kêu tới khi mày cũng chưa nhăn một chút.

Nam hài đem kia bổn dán đầy nam sĩ kiểu tóc quyển sách từ đầu phiên đến đuôi lại phiên trở về, giơ lên Tần phong mặt sườn đánh giá, Tần phong màu tóc là đen nhánh, rất nhiều cái sau giờ ngọ hắn đem vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi trên đầu gối ngủ gà ngủ gật, tóc bị ánh mặt trời nóng rực, Ngô Lỗi phủng đầu của hắn kêu hắn ấm tay bảo.

“Tần tiên sinh đem đầu tóc lưu trường một chút cũng sẽ đẹp.” Bị triệu hoán tới tạo hình sư vây quanh Tần phong đánh giá vài vòng.

“Thôi bỏ đi hắn có thể nhiệt chết, liền cái này đi hai bên đoản một chút, tóc mái từ bỏ, lông mày đều lộ ra tới.”

“Đến lặc, ngài thỉnh hảo.”

7  
Mười chín tuổi thiếu niên tình yêu đều viết ở trên mặt, Tần phong bị hắn đổi tới đổi lui xem ngượng ngùng, một tay đem người ôm chầm tới khóa trong người trước.

“Thành thật điểm.”

“Ngươi đẹp sao, nhanh lên lại làm ta nhìn xem.”

Đỉnh đầu đèn đường hỏng rồi một cái, nương phía sau đèn đường quang nam hài một ngụm cắn ở Tần phong chóp mũi, chính mình lại si ngốc mà cười rộ lên.

“Ta bạn trai hảo soái a.”

Tần tiên sinh thính tai hồng lấy máu.

Hai người ta kéo ngươi ngươi xả ta một đường lảo đảo lắc lư hoa tuyến dịch đến dưới lầu, ngày mùa hè thanh phong từ từ, bầu trời thậm chí có tinh ở lóe, Ngô Lỗi khiêu thoát ra nam nhân ôm ấp, ở Tần phong khóe miệng lưu lại một hôn.

“Học trưởng liền đưa đến nơi này đi, ta lên lầu lạp.”

Tần phong chỉ cảm thấy hắn kiều tiếu cực kỳ, ở người chạy vào cửa trước bắt lấy nam hài, trong cổ họng có chút phát ngứa, thích cần gặm cắn chút cái gì.

“Không mời ta đi lên?”

“Nga, vậy ngươi đến đây đi, ta bạn trai còn không có trở về.”

“…… Tiểu phôi đản.”

8  
Ngô Lỗi thực vừa lòng Tần phong cái này kiểu tóc, tóc mái bị đi quá ngắn, lộ ra một bộ đẹp mặt mày, Tần phong mỗi tới rồi mùa hè liền mắt thường có thể thấy được mà gầy đi xuống, cằm trở nên sắc bén, hàng năm giấu ở gọng kính sau một đôi mắt ở bởi vì cực nóng sinh hãn làm cho gọng kính dị ứng mà mang lên ẩn hình sau ái muội lại đa tình, Tần phong chỉ nói hắn chính là cận thị thói quen tính híp mắt.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi vẫn thích hắn mang mắt kính bộ dáng, vì thế hắn cấp Tần phong xứng một ngăn tủ khung kính, đã không có ngạch phát nam nhân càng có vẻ mũi đĩnh bạt khí chất thanh lãnh, không cười thời điểm chỉ gọi người nhớ tới một cái từ, văn nhã bại hoại.

Ngô Lỗi liếm Tần tiên sinh răng nanh tưởng, hắn như vậy cũng rất bại hoại.

《 hắn rất đẹp 》04

1  
\- đương A hoàn toàn mê luyến thượng B thời điểm, B nhất định không thể tránh miễn mà yêu A.

“Dõng dạc.” Tần phong lời bình nói.

“Còn không chuẩn nhân gia nói a?”

Tần tiên sinh năm nay 22 tuổi, ở tại một đống bình thường cư dân lâu đỉnh tầng, không có dưỡng miêu cũng không có nuôi chó, có một vị bạn trai, bạn trai sắp thăng nhập đại nhị, nghỉ hè vô phùng hàm tiếp liền trục công tác làm tiểu bạn trai mỏi mệt bất kham, tối hôm qua kết thúc cuối cùng một vòng thông cáo cơm cũng chưa ăn treo trên video bay trở về Bắc Kinh phi cơ, ở di động chỉ huy Tần phong đi siêu thị mua đồ ăn, trở về ở dưới lầu gặp ngủ ở trong xe Ngô Lỗi cùng hai cái chân tay luống cuống trợ lý.

“Tối hôm qua cái lẩu còn không có ăn đâu.”

“Buổi tối có thể ăn.”

“Buổi tối muốn ăn cơm.”

“Hành.”

“Ngươi như thế nào cái gì đều được, ta làm gì ngươi đều nói hành.”

Này liền có điểm vô cớ gây rối mang làm nũng ý tứ.

“Ngươi muốn làm sao, đều, đều được.”

“Ta dựa Tần phong ngươi cái này đầu gỗ.”

“Bổn, vốn dĩ chính là a.”

Ngô Lỗi từ hắn trong lòng ngực chui ra tới, cưỡi ở hắn trên người véo hắn cổ, Tần phong đôi mắt cũng chưa rời đi máy tính, trấn an tính mà rút ra một bàn tay tới đem Ngô Lỗi ấn hồi trong lòng ngực —— chống đỡ hắn xem màn hình.

“Đừng, đừng nháo.”

2  
Ngô Lỗi khí ở Tần phong giúp hắn thắng tam đem trò chơi về sau tán không còn một mảnh, rửa mối nhục xưa hưng phấn cảm vẫn luôn bao phủ nam hài đến buổi tối, ở trong phòng tắm còn không dừng mà nói, ta dựa quá cuồng ngươi thấy thế nào thấy, nếu là ta bấm máy đều đến đã quên liền đã chết, ai có cái sẽ chơi game bạn trai chính là hảo.

“Trạm hảo.” Dầu gội đầu bị Ngô Lỗi nhích tới nhích lui lau một thân, Ngô Lỗi vừa đến lúc này tựa như cái da tiểu hài tử, Tần phong ngăn không được mà tưởng đêm nay đến ngủ đến vài giờ.

“Lại chơi một hồi đi ta không nghĩ sớm như vậy ngủ.”

“……”

“Khác tiểu bằng hữu đều có thể chơi game suốt đêm!”

“……”

“Ta ngày mai không ra công, chơi một hồi sao.”

“Liền, liền song bài một phen.”

3  
Song bài đương nhiên là Ngô Lỗi lại trước tiên ở hỗn chiến trung đã chết, Tần phong thấy hắn thành hộp, trong tay lựu đạn phát ra đinh một tiếng.

“Ta dựa! Ai ném!”

“Người kia chết, chết phía trước đi.”

“Vận khí quá không hảo đi.”

“Không, không đánh, ngủ.”

“Ai, ngày mai lại đến chinh phục sân bay đi.”  
4

\- tiểu ca ca tâm tình không tốt lắm a, đại gia chú ý một chút

\- ai nghỉ ngày đầu tiên liền ra tới tăng ca đều sẽ phiền chết

\- ta mới vừa nghe thấy hắn nói muốn giết người đại diện ha ha ha ha hảo đáng yêu

\- cười chết ta tuy rằng thực đau lòng nhưng là khí đô đô bộ dáng hảo đáng yêu nga

\- vừa rồi hình như cùng hắn người đại diện đàm phán muốn một vòng đi nghỉ phép, hiện tại còn rất vui vẻ

\- tiểu ca ca lại đem Tần tiên sinh mang đến lạp!

\- đã lâu không thấy Tần tiên sinh vẫn là như vậy soái!

\- tới tới soái ca ở đâu

\- ở Ngô Lỗi phòng nghỉ chờ hắn hoá trang đâu, quá soái, hắn có phải hay không gầy a càng đẹp mắt

\- rốt cuộc có phải hay không bạn trai a ta vò đầu bứt tai nửa năm, nơi nơi đều là hai người bọn họ ảnh chụp, thật sự đi đâu đều mang theo Tần tiên sinh

\- không đều nói nhân gia gia trưởng đều thấy xong rồi?

\- ăn ít dưa đi bọn tỷ muội công tác không lạp?

\- tới tới, lầu một tập hợp ăn dưa

Tần phong không biết sau lưng có người nào ăn hắn dưa, trước mặt trên bàn bãi đầy hắn thích ăn trà bánh, là hắn thói quen ăn chút đồ ăn vặt thời gian, Ngô Lỗi đem hắn tiểu phòng khách dọn tới rồi phòng làm việc, Tần phong bưng lên một mâm bánh quy nhỏ, nhìn hoá trang trước đài Ngô Lỗi ăn với cơm.

“Nhanh lên kết thúc ta còn muốn đi hẹn hò đâu.” Ngô Lỗi đi ở Tần phong bên người, nhỏ giọng cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ, khí miệng đều chu lên tới.

“Buổi tối mang ngươi đi chơi.”

5  
Buổi tối rốt cuộc vẫn là không có đi ra ngoài chơi, lâm thời cứu tràng công tác mãi cho đến ban đêm 11 giờ, Ngô Lỗi bị Tần phong đóng gói về nhà lại ngủ trời đen kịt, lại tỉnh lại khi trong phòng che quang bức màn nhắm chặt, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến một cái từ, không biết hôm nay hôm nào.

“Tỉnh?”

“Ân.”

Rầu rĩ thanh âm tự ngực truyền đến, Tần phong giống chỉ tôm giống nhau cuộn tròn ngủ ở hắn trong lòng ngực, vùi đầu ở Ngô Lỗi trước ngực, cánh tay chặt chẽ mà vòng ở nam hài trên eo, mười phần chiếm hữu tư thế.

“Không nghĩ ra cửa, ở trên giường nằm một vòng đi.”

“Hảo.”

“Ta còn muốn ở trên giường chơi game.”

“Hảo”

6  
“Ngươi xem trọng nhiều người ta nói ngươi soái, nói ngươi là ta bạn trai ha ha ha.”

“Không phải sao?”

“Đương nhiên là, nhưng ta cũng muốn cho toàn thế giới đều biết,” nam hài lại đổi mới một chút di động, chọn mấy cái hảo ngoạn bình luận cấp Tần phong đọc, “Ta bạn trai rất tuấn tú như thế nào mọi người đều không biết a.”

Tần phong lúc này cũng không lời nói nhưng đáp, nam hài gối lên hắn trước ngực, hai người ở trên sô pha hoang phế cả ngày, mặt trời lặn đã không được thấy dư hết, Tần phong vừa rồi tự cấp Ngô Lỗi đọc kịch bản, đối nam hài loại này hắn không quá làm được tới yêu cầu, hắn cũng hữu cầu tất ứng, gập ghềnh niệm tam trang, tỏ vẻ chính mình thật sự là có chướng ngại, Ngô Lỗi ghé vào hắn trong lòng ngực vui cười, nói ngươi thật đúng là cái gì đều y ta.

Tần phong cúi đầu xem hắn, ở hắn phát toàn rơi xuống một cái hôn.

“Đều y ngươi.”

“Ta đây buổi tối muốn ăn sầu riêng tô.”

“Không, không được đi.”

7  
Tần phong yêu tóc ngắn, mỗi lần ngạch phát muốn trường quá lông mày, hắn mấy ngày nay đều sẽ phá lệ thích lấy đầu đi cọ Ngô Lỗi cổ, dùng thứ người tóc mái ở Ngô Lỗi cổ giương oai, Ngô Lỗi mỗi lần đều đem hắn đẩy ra, đem người cằm phủng ở trong tay một tay khò khè vài cái nam nhân đầu, nói như thế nào lại dài quá, ngày mai mang ngươi đi cắt tóc.

Đi chính là bên cạnh đại học cửa hiệu cắt tóc, trở về thời điểm lại chuyển tới tiểu khu mặt sau mua dâu tây, Tần phong tỉ mỉ chọn một đâu ra tới, quán chủ cười hắn có phải hay không cấp bạn gái mua, Tần phong quay đầu lại trông thấy khoai điều xa tiền xếp hàng nam hài, “Không phải, bạn trai.”

8  
Tần phong gần nhất ở Weibo thượng sinh động một chút, đầu tiên là mang theo một chút khoe ra tiểu tâm tư đã phát một trương Crimaster xếp hạng chụp hình, sau là một trương Ngô Lỗi chụp hình đến hắn ngoái đầu nhìn lại ảnh chụp, cao chỉ số thông minh cao nhan giá trị Tần tiên sinh trong lúc nhất thời trướng phấn vô số, Ngô Lỗi vui rạo rực phủng di động nói ta bạn trai chính là lợi hại, Tần phong cười hắn điểm này fans đều không đủ trình độ hắn số lẻ, cao hứng cái gì.

“Như thế nào có thể giống nhau đâu, ta bạn trai như vậy lợi hại đương nhiên toàn thế giới đều phải biết.”

“Ngươi, ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo.”

“Ai, hảo tưởng bị người bắt lấy ta yêu đương cái đuôi nhỏ a! Cũng chưa người phát hiện ta ở luyến ái, như thế nào thảm như vậy a, ta cùng ngươi đi ra ngoài đều sẽ không bị chụp lén.”

“Đúng vậy, đối với ngươi không tốt, không cần.”

Ngô Lỗi một đầu chui vào Tần phong trong lòng ngực, sở trường chùy ngực hắn, biên nói Tần phong ta hận ngươi là khối đầu gỗ, Tần phong toàn bộ tiếp được, đem người ôm vào trong ngực nắm thật chặt.

“Ngươi biết, ta yêu ngươi, thì tốt rồi.”

Đưa cho tỷ muội @ cá nóc heo ta trộm xe đạp dưỡng tỷ muội, ý đồ viết 🚗 nhưng thất bại nhi đồng học bước xe báo động trước, hai đoạn tiểu hằng ngày, ấm áp lại thong dong.

《 hắn rất đẹp 》05

1  
Tần phong lại ở phiên kia bổn 《 Holmes 》, trong tầm tay thật sự không có khác thư nhưng nhìn, gần nhất một quyển bị phiết ở cửa thang lầu mắt thấy liền phải trượt xuống, Ngô Lỗi ngủ rồi loạn đá đồ vật, hẳn là là buổi tối lại không thành thật. Mắt kính ném ở bên cửa sổ, trên gác mái thay đổi một chỉnh phiến cửa sổ sát đất, hôm qua mới trang hảo, bức màn còn không có tới kịp chọn, Tần phong xả một cái màu xanh biển khăn trải giường đáp ở giá thượng đảm đương che đậy —— ninh bất quá Ngô Lỗi một hai phải đi lên qua đêm.

Tần tiên sinh năm nay 24 tuổi, tối hôm qua là hắn 23 tuổi cuối cùng một đêm, bên ngoài bôn ba bạn trai đuổi ở rạng sáng trước mang theo một thân ngày mùa thu khí lạnh nhào vào Tần tiên sinh trong lòng ngực, 22 tuổi đại nam hài kêu “Lão Tần sinh nhật vui sướng” ở cửa cùng hắn hôn môi, phía sau một chúng người quản lí trợ lý mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng buông hành lý cùng bánh kem bó hoa lặng lẽ đi rồi, lúc này lão bản treo ở nhân gia trên người tưởng là không công phu lý người.

Trong tay thư phiên đến cuối cùng một tờ, chỉ lo xuyên thấu qua gáy sách phía trên xem Ngô Lỗi ngủ, Tần phong rốt cuộc cũng không cẩn thận đọc vài tờ, tới tới lui lui phiên hai lần, vốn chính là đã gặp qua là không quên được đầu óc, kỳ thật cũng tất cả tại chuyên tâm xem bạn trai ngủ, chẳng qua không mang mắt kính có chút mơ hồ.

Hắn nhớ tới tối hôm qua nam hài cưỡi ở hắn trên eo nói, “Ta muốn ngươi mang mắt kính làm / ta.” Trên mặt có chút nóng lên, thủ hạ nhưng không khỏi theo nhung thảm lại hoạt đến bạn trai trên eo, Ngô Lỗi là cái loại này nhẹ tiểu nhân khung xương, khoảng thời gian trước đóng phim giảm trọng, đạo diễn không cho tập thể hình chỉ đi thể trọng, hiện giờ đóng máy lại dưỡng một tháng, một tầng hơi mỏng cơ bắp xúc cảm vừa vặn.

Tần phong thích nhất ôm kia một phen eo, chỉ hắn nửa cái cánh tay liền có thể vòng lên, cũng liền mông cẳng chân thượng có điểm thịt, nhưng lấy Tần phong tay vừa vặn nắm chắc, hắn lời bình Ngô Lỗi kia hai cái eo nhỏ oa là chuyên môn vì hắn lớn lên, ngón tay cái phụ đi lên không sai chút nào, Ngô Lỗi vùi đầu ở cánh tay, eo hãm sâu đi xuống như một con bạch chén sứ, suyễn đến chỗ sâu trong khi quay đầu lại trừng hắn không có nửa điểm uy hiếp, mắt đuôi mũi đều là hồng, hắn nói phi, lưu manh.

Không biết ở nơi nào xem qua, hắn trong đầu có cái ấn tượng, Ngô Lỗi loại này dáng người là cực kỳ thịt / dục, sự thật cũng là như thế, Tần phong dư vị đến một nửa tay đã đi khắp bạn trai toàn thân, Ngô Lỗi trong mộng không chịu nổi quấy nhiễu, thân ra một bàn tay tới đánh hắn, moi hắn trước ngực kia viên tiểu chí.

“Ngươi hảo phiền a.”

“Ngươi có thể tiếp tục ngủ.”

“Phơi đã chết, buổi chiều muốn đi mua bức màn sao?”

Mười tháng Bắc Kinh ánh mặt trời chính chói mắt, gió thu còn chưa khởi, ban ngày qua đi tan nhiệt khí mới hảo ra cửa, Tần phong chỉ nói không vội, hỏi hắn có đói bụng không.

“Muốn ăn mì trộn tương, ngươi làm đi?”

“Hảo.”

“Muốn thả ra bãi cỏ xanh đậu.”

“Một hồi đi mua.”

“Cùng đi sao.”

“Hôm nay như, như thế nào ái làm nũng.”

“Thật vất vả trộm một ngày lười ngươi không cho ta nị sẽ a?”

Tần phong cùng Ngô Lỗi ở một khối ba năm, vẫn là sẽ bị hắn hai câu lời nói đổ hồi không được miệng, Ngô Lỗi nói bò dậy, hai người đều không có xuyên áo ngủ thói quen, nhung thảm một bên đáp ở Tần phong trên eo, dư lại đều bị Ngô Lỗi cuốn lên tới đè ở dưới thân, Tần phong đẩy hắn một phen vớt lại đây một nửa cũng chui vào đi, hai người da thịt tương dán, cơ hồ lại muốn ngủ qua đi, Ngô Lỗi cường đánh lên tinh thần hỏi: “Vài giờ.”

“Di động, ở, ở dưới lầu.”

“Ngươi tính tính bái, ngươi không phải cái gì đều biết.”

Tần phong tưởng nói hắn cái gì đều biết cũng sẽ không đục lỗ xem một cái thái dương liền tính ra tới vài giờ a, chụp một chút Ngô Lỗi mông ý bảo hắn từ chính mình trên người lên, 1 mét 8 nhiều đại nam hài lập tức không vui, tay chân cùng sử dụng đem người cuốn lấy, nhung thảm phía dưới hai hai chân giảo ở bên nhau, Tần phong không đánh phản kháng, mặc hắn cẳng chân cọ đi lên, ôm đồm ở trong tay, cũng là Ngô Lỗi mềm dẻo tính cực hảo, cổ chân đáp ở Tần phong bả vai, lấy ngón chân đi đủ bạn trai cái mũi, bị người một ngụm gặm ở cẳng chân bụng thượng.

“Lại nháo ta.”

“Ai nháo ngươi a, làm không làm?”

“Không, không mua bức màn?”

“Mua a, sớm đâu, buổi tối đi đều được.”

Ngô Lỗi chi khởi cánh tay thấu đi lên hôn hắn, “Ngươi còn không có hủy đi quà sinh nhật.”

“Mua, mua cái gì?”

“Ngô, đều là ngươi thích, còn có một cái, chờ một chút, đợi lát nữa, ngươi là cẩu sao……” Tần phong nị ở người hõm vai không đứng dậy, dùng một chút tiểu hồ tra nhẹ nhàng cọ xát Ngô Lỗi sườn cổ, Ngô Lỗi đẩy hắn không khai, ngưỡng ngã trên mặt đất đi sờ chính mình tối hôm qua xuyên kia bộ tây trang. “…… Ngươi thật đúng là thuộc cẩu.”

“Đây là cái gì.” Tần phong cảm nhận được trên tay một chút lạnh lẽo xúc cảm, rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt trừng lớn nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi.

“Lão Tần, chúng ta kết hôn đi.”

Ngô Lỗi che lại quăng ngã đau cái gáy xác, hối hận không nằm nói những lời này, Tần phong chôn ở hắn trên vai há mồm thở dốc, lại ngẩng đầu lên đôi mắt ướt dầm dề giống chỉ đại cẩu, Ngô Lỗi không quá có thể ở trên mặt hắn thấy khác biểu tình, vừa mới bắt đầu ở bên nhau thời điểm Tần phong không thế nào ái cười, nhiều nhất là hơi hơi nhếch lên khóe miệng lại thu hồi, hiện giờ thường xuyên cười đến lộ ra răng nanh, nhưng loại này muốn cười muốn khóc biểu tình hắn vẫn là lần đầu thấy, có điểm hiếm lạ.

“Làm sao vậy, nghĩ như thế nào khóc a?” Tần phong hốc mắt sâu đậm, từ dưới hướng lên trên xem người thời điểm là có điểm sắc bén, nhưng hiện tại râu ria xồm xàm tóc lộn xộn, nào có một chút Tần đại trinh thám bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy giống chỉ đại cẩu ở hướng hắn vẫy đuôi.

“Ta, ta muốn nói nguyện ý sao?”

“Ngươi còn dám không muốn?”

“Nguyện ý, nguyện ý, ta, ta ta ta nguyện ý.” Tần phong nhào lên tới ôm hắn, không hề kết cấu mà ở Ngô Lỗi trên mặt lung tung hôn môi, giao nắm đôi tay thượng một quả màu bạc vòng tròn ở mười tháng dương quang hạ lóng lánh.

  
2  
Qua ngày đó lúc sau Ngô Lỗi lại làm liên tục vội nửa tháng, Tần phong tuân thủ ước định, gió thu tiệm khởi thời điểm rốt cuộc bồi Ngô Lỗi đi mua bức màn, Ngô Lỗi kia chiếc nhẫn bị hắn xuyến ở dây xích thượng giấu ở ngực, Tần gió lớn hào phóng phương mang bên trái tay ngón áp út vị trí, có thứ hai người ra cửa bị chụp đến, trên mạng lại là một mảnh BE cảnh cáo, Tần đại trinh thám cư nhiên ẩn hôn.

“Ha ha bọn họ nói ngươi ẩn hôn tân lang không phải ta, cũng có người đoán là ta đâu, nhưng đều bị fans dỗi đi trở về. “Ngô Lỗi không có che dấu hắn thất vọng, hắn hướng mua sắm trong xe ném hai cái ôm gối, không trông cậy vào Tần phong trả lời, lại hỏi hắn đổi không đổi sô pha.

Toàn thế giới chỉ có ta và ngươi biết ta là ái ngươi, Tần phong ở trong lòng nói.

“Thu, mùa thu muốn tới, đổi một cái màu vàng.”

“Hảo a, màu trắng sô pha quá tố, vừa vặn bức màn cũng đổi màu vàng, ta mẹ nói gác mái bức màn muốn thêm một tầng che quang, nàng đã phát ảnh chụp, ngươi đi xem cái nào hảo một chút.” Nam hài cúi đầu nghiên cứu cùng mụ mụ đối thoại, bên kia ngại hắn hỏi đông hỏi tây phiền, đơn giản phát tới video mời.

“Ân ân ở một khối đâu, ném không được nha không cần lão buộc hắn trả lời vấn đề, không ăn đâu buổi tối làm mì trộn tương, ai nha không điểm cơm hộp, thật sự, buổi tối cho ngươi xem ảnh chụp, lão Tần xuống bếp ngươi còn lo lắng? Không định đâu không quá tưởng tiếp, bằng không đến ở đoàn phim ăn tết, mùa đông không phải đến hảo hảo yêu đương sao?”

Tần phong lãnh Ngô Lỗi tiểu tâm đi ở trong đám người, đơn giản tìm một cái cách gian ngồi xuống liêu xong lại đi, nam hài giơ di động thò qua tới dựa vào Tần phong trên vai cùng nhau nghe mụ mụ dạy bảo —— không cần lão làm tiểu Tần làm việc lạp, ngươi lớn như vậy như thế nào còn ái dính người, ngồi không ngồi tướng, chính mình sẽ không xem lộ sao tiểu Tần ngươi quá quán hắn.

“Được rồi được rồi buổi tối rồi nói sau, bức màn ta đã biết ngươi đừng động lạp, cúi chào cúi chào.”

“Ta cho rằng cùng nam sinh yêu đương gia trưởng sẽ không như vậy nhiều chuyện tình đâu, quả nhiên biết chăng gạt ta.”

“Ngươi, ngươi nói rất đúng, ta đều, đều ra mồ hôi.”

Ngô Lỗi cười nói lão Tần ngươi hảo túng a, Tần phong cách khẩu trang thân thân lỗ tai hắn, nói ta sợ quan tâm sẽ bị loạn.

Thịt người cameras Tần phong nhớ kỹ Ngô Lỗi bị quên danh sách sở hữu đại kiện nhi, nhận hàng thời điểm một cái không rơi, mới vừa lên xe đã bị kéo xuống khẩu trang đưa lên một cái khen thưởng tính chất hôn, Ngô Lỗi trong ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh, “Đi thôi về nhà ăn mì trộn tương.”

  
/ lỗi dính người thuộc tính xem đại trinh thám sẽ biết quả thực không thể lại đáng yêu, làm bộ cao lãnh lão Tần khởi động một bộ cái giá nháy mắt liền sẽ bị đáng yêu đánh bại, ta thật sự hảo ái lão Tần cùng tiểu Ngô! Đại gia lần sau thấy mua


	2. Chapter 2

Tần phong gần nhất rất bận, vội đến bạn lữ đối tính chất lượng sinh hoạt đưa ra bất mãn, cái rương một trang vé máy bay nhất định phi nước ngoài công làm.

Tần phong năm nay 27 tuổi, có một vị ái nhân kiêm hợp pháp bạn lữ, chính là vừa rồi giữ cửa quăng ngã ở Tần tiên sinh cái mũi thượng vị kia, Tần tiên sinh cái mũi rất cao, nửa giờ trước Ngô gia còn ở hắn chóp mũi mút hôn, môn lại khai, Ngô Lỗi khí hừng hực tiến vào, làm lơ Tần phong muốn tiến lên bước chân cùng không biết làm sao ánh mắt, sao khởi trên bàn trà tai nghe, lại giữ cửa quăng ngã một cái rung trời vang.

Sáng sớm đưa hoa vẫn là thủ ước tới cửa, mỗi ba ngày hoa cửa hàng sẽ đưa tới một bó hoa, chủng loại không chừng hoa hình không chừng, Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi sẽ bắt bẻ vài câu, đa số thời điểm vẫn là chỉ huy Tần phong đi cấp bình hoa đổi thủy.

Hôm nay đưa tới là hoa hồng đỏ.

Ngô Lỗi gần hai năm càng ngày càng yêu ngủ nướng, nếu là phổ phổ toàn bộ buổi sáng, cửa hàng bán hoa có đôi khi trước đưa nhà bọn họ, 7 giờ liền sẽ gõ cửa, Ngô Lỗi sẽ một đầu chui vào Tần phong hoài giảm bớt bị đánh thức choáng váng cảm, tay chân cùng sử dụng đem Tần tiên sinh mang sang ổ chăn đi mở cửa, hai người đều có lỏa ngủ thói quen, Tần phong rời giường khí mấy năm nay bị Ngô Lỗi ma đến sạch sẽ, luống cuống tay chân tròng lên quần đùi đi mở cửa, vẫn luôn đem hoa bổng đến trước giường, lại tiếp theo ái nhân hảo hảo thân đâu một phen, nghiền nát nửa thúc hoa tươi.

Ta ở Lễ Tình Nhân trước một ngày đem đối tượng khí đi rồi, ý thức đến điểm này Tần nổi bật đều tạc.

Tiểu đường nhận được điện thoại thời điểm là sáng sớm 7 giờ rưỡi, coi tần Tần phong râu ria xồm xàm, “Làm sao bây giờ a, cữu cữu.”

Tiểu đường là nhiệt tâm tiểu đường, nhảy ra tới một quyển 《 luyến ái thẳng nam phải làm một trăm sự kiện 》 cấp Tần phong xem đệ nhất điều: Phải nhớ kỹ ta sinh nhật cùng sở hữu ngày kỷ niệm ( như quả ngươi liền Lễ Tình Nhân đều không nhớ được cơ bản đã chết tính

), “Đại cháu trai a, ta xem ngươi vẫn là mua trương phiếu mang sầu riêng phi một chuyến, hắn đi đâu tới? Tư lan

Tạp?”

“Ta sớm mua, mua, buổi sáng mới phi, thư ngươi cho ta mượn

Nhìn xem.”

Tần phong ngồi xuống khấu thượng đai an toàn thời điểm còn đang xem 《 luyến ái trung thẳng nam phải làm một trăm sự kiện 》, lân tòa là hai cái tiểu cô nương, Lễ Tình Nhân đường hàng không vô cùng chen chúc, tư lan tạp là Ngô Lỗi phía trước sảo muốn đi, mấy năm trước hắn ở kia từng có một lần ngắn gọn tạp chí quay chụp công tác, vừa vặn là gặp được Tần phong trước một năm, nhưng mà lại muốn phục tập thi đại học lại muốn công tác, thật sự không có lữ hành ý tư, “Ta ở nơi đó thành niên, ngươi liền không nghĩ đi xem xem?” 25 tuổi nam nhân tay dài chân dài nhào vào hắn thân thượng, Tần phong thuộc hạ viết vụ án phân tích tay không đình, “Hảo a.”

Nhưng mà vẫn là bị án tử vướng chân.

Một cái Italy nữ nhân chết ở Bắc Kinh một nhà đồng chí rượu đi, Tần phong đối án này thực cảm thấy hứng thú, sở hữu người đều chờ hắn đẩy ra sương mù đuổi tới hung thủ, nhưng mà liền ở sáng nay,Crimaster nhất nhiệt án kiện tuyên bố bản khối, Tần phong D lần đầu tiên phát thiếp --#209 Bắc Kinh Italy tịch nữ tử bị hại vụ án phân tích nhân vật sườn viết #

< ta thật sự sẽ không >: Ta không nhìn lầm đi? < lại làm một cái liền ngủ 》: Tần phong bị đen? Là ngươi sao @KIKO 《 dã điền hạo >: Này hào bán? Bao nhiêu tiền, chuyển sao? <KIKO>: Cút đi, ta là cái loại này người sao? Ngô Lỗi đêm qua mang đoàn đội bay Sri Lanka, ta đoán ta nhóm Tần đại trinh thám là đuổi theo thê 《 ta làm đến thật sự >: Ta thao tỷ tỷ ngươi sao không trực tiếp thế hai người bọn họ xuất quỹ? <KIKO>: Bất luận cái gì dưới tình huống một cái hacker đều phải bảo cầm chức nghiệp tu dưỡng, ta kỹ thuật không phải các ngươi dùng để làm CPAJ!

Tần tưởng cũng không phải là sao ta lại không đi tính sinh hoạt khó giữ được

,Thượng truyền cuối cùng một văn kiện cắt ra diễn đàn,KIKO phát tới Ngô Lỗi khách sạn địa chỉ, “Đừng lại tìm ta tin không tin ta cho ngươi phòng trang cameras!”

Colombo cùng Bắc Kinh chỉ có không đến ba cái giờ khi kém, lại muốn chuyển cơ đổi sân bay, Tần phong không biết hắn là như thế nào cả đêm hợp lại nổi lên toàn bộ quay chụp đoàn đội đóng gói đến Sri Lanka, hắn một người liền phải ở hai chân bước lên Colombo thổ địa thời điểm rơi lệ, phi hành thật sự lâu lắm, rơi xuống đất thời điểm đã đêm khuya, đường dài phi hành khiến cho hắn từ đầu đến chân ngâm mình ở tê mỏi, nhưng mà Lễ Tình Nhân liền phải đi qua, hai tiếng rưỡi sai giờ vì hắn tranh lấy cuối cùng một chút thời gian.

Ngô Lỗi mở cửa thời điểm có chút tiểu đắc ý, trên mặt treo

Nhất quán bày ra với trước màn ảnh mỉm cười, ỷ ở cạnh cửa, phát hơi nhỏ nước, áo tắm dài lỏng lẻo, phòng là nam

Á nhiều màu mê huyễn phong cách, hắn dung ở ấm hoàng ánh đèn triều Tần phong cười, “Ta không có kêu đặc thù phục vụ nha?”

“Ngươi còn muốn gọi đặc thù phục vụ?” Tần phong trên mặt là không thể tư nghị biểu tình, đường dài phi hành hơn nữa trong bụng trống trơn sử Tần đại trinh thám đầu óc hỗn độn, “Ngươi muốn gọi ai a?”

Ngô Lỗi bị bãi ở phía sau cửa đón nhận Tần phong hôn khi, tưởng là người này như thế nào nửa điểm sẽ không trang, muốn sinh khí liền sinh khí muốn ủy khuất liền ủy khuất, ghen càng đáng yêu, sau lưng bị đâm có điểm đau, phát ra một chút phản kháng thanh âm đi đẩy Tần phong bả vai, không có kết quả, lại đi niết hắn sau cổ da, “Ta an bài một chút công tác a, không liêu xong đâu.”

Tần phong dẫm lên Lễ Tình Nhân cái đuôi đi tới Ngô Lỗi thân biên, ăn mặc trên phi cơ bị xoa thành dưa muối áo khoác, sấn

Từ đai lưng rút ra là giải phóng, trên đường mua hoa là đêm nay cuối cùng một bó, bị trang ở đại thùng đánh thủy phiêu, ở cửa hôn môi thời điểm hoàn toàn bị tễ hư, dính liền ở Ngô Lỗi thuần trắng áo tắm dài thượng, lại bị mang vào tắm trong phòng.

Uống rượu đến không nhiều lắm, một loại địa phương trái dừa rượu, số độ ngoài ý muốn không thấp, Tần phong dựa vào bồn tắm bên cạnh đi đủ trí vật giá thượng bình rượu, bị cồn kích thích đại não còn ở không nghe sai sử đến bay nhanh vận chuyển, hắn dùng một ngày đem kia cái Italy nữ nhân từ trong đầu tung ra đi, giờ phút này ái người trong ngực, chỉ nghĩ ngủ.

Ngủ cái loại này giác.

Ngô Lỗi bị Tần phong đổ miệng đổi không thượng khí tới, sở trường chiêu hắn phía sau lưng lại cào tam hạ mới bị buông ra, môi răng gian tất cả đều là rượu hương, vừa rồi hàm ở trong miệng một ngụm rượu còn không có tới cập nuốt đều bị Tần phong câu đi, theo cằm chảy đến ngực khẩu, lại lưu tiến bồn tắm, vẽ ra một đạo sắc tình hình dáng, Tần phong tay phụ đi lên hoạt cơ hồ phàn không được, trong phòng tắm mang theo bốc hơi ẩm ướt nhiệt khí, bị Tần phong đặt tại trên đùi trao đổi tiếp theo cái hôn, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy linh hồn đều phải tùy nhiệt khí bay tới trên trần nhà, lấy góc nhìn của thượng đế nhìn hai người bọn họ làm việc nhi.

Đá cẩm thạch khuynh hướng cảm xúc bồn rửa tay xúc tua lạnh lẽo, vừa vặn hoãn giải một thân khô nóng, Ngô Lỗi không nhịn xuống lại hướng lên trên ngồi một chút, cúi người qua đi cùng Tần phong hôn môi, Tần phong đặc đừng thích hôn môi, thích một bên thân hắn một bên làm khoách trương, “Ngươi cho rằng ta không nghĩ?” Hắn nói được là một có án tử liền cấm dục thói quen, Ngô Lỗi tỏ vẻ quá kháng nghị, túng nhiên cởi hết hướng hắn trên người dính, Tần đại trinh thám nói không làm cũng là tuyệt đối không làm, “Ta mỗi ngày đều tưởng.”

Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi Tần phong thong thả ung dung động tác, cố ý chỉnh hắn dường như, mắng chửi người nói đến bên miệng lại bị một cái hôn nuốt vào, “Ta mỗi ngày đều tưởng thao ngươi.”

Thân thể cơ hồ treo ở Tần phong trên người, chỉ một chút bắp đùi tiếp chạm được bồn rửa tay, còn ở run lên, Tần phong nhìn chằm chằm gương hắn phía sau lưng, ngón tay hoàn toàn đi vào mông gian mang ra rơi thủy thanh, Ngô Lỗi ở bên tai hắn suyễn, “Mau mẹ nó tiến tới.” Thanh âm lại dính lại ngạnh, hắn muốn khô cạn thấu.

Tiến vào thời điểm là ma người, mắt đuôi súc nước mắt cũng bị Tần phong động tác hoảng xuống dưới, Tần phong thực thích loại này nhĩ tấn tư ma làn điệu, là cực kỳ thong thả lại thâm nhập phương thức tiến hành, “Mang bộ?”

“Thử lại.”

Dựa, Ngô Lỗi muốn mắng hắn, lại nhấc không nổi kính, chính mình duỗi tay triều sau sờ soạng một phen, không mang.

Này phiên động tác Tần phong ở trong gương nhìn cái rõ ràng, duỗi tay chế trụ hắn cái ót, bám vào người đi liếm hắn hình dáng tiểu xảo hầu kết, giống đực động vật bản năng khiến cho hắn ở con mồi lộ ra yết hầu khi chiếm hữu dục bạo lều, gì Ngô Lỗi nhĩ rũ, hung hăng đâm tiến thân thể này, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đột nhiên động tác đỉnh mà chịu đựng không nổi, về phía sau dựa vào trên gương múc lấy một tia lạnh lẽo, còn không có thực hiện được đã bị Tần phong hai tay một vớt, toàn bộ đặt tại trên eo hướng phòng tắm ngoại đi.

“Ngươi tiếp không tiếp án tử, xui xẻo đều là ta.” Bị nhẹ nhẹ ném tại trên giường, Tần phong mang theo hơi nước ngực cùng hôn tùy theo mà đến, “Khó chịu?” Mặt đối mặt tiến vào, Ngô gia ở trên giường cũng không thu liễm, sảng đã kêu, không thoải mái liền đá hắn, cho Tần phong đầy đủ cổ vũ cùng lời bình, “Sảng đã chết, muốn mau một chút.”

Tần phong đem hắn lật qua mặt đi, bám vào người cùng hắn hôn môi, đem một tiếng rên rỉ đổ ở giữa môi, “Ngươi nói nhỏ chút.”

“Lễ Tình Nhân a, không cho người làm việc nhi?”

Tần phong không nói chuyện đáp hắn, vỗ Ngô Lỗi eo hướng trong đâm, hắn muốn mau một chút liền mau một chút, hắn muốn thoải mái liền thoải mái, Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt chôn ở gối đầu, một hơi rút đến ngực phun không ra, hai tay bị Tần phong khóa trong người sau, eo bụng sụp đổ hình thành một cái nhục dục độ cung, nhu tính dai cực hảo thân thể bị nam nhân bày ra cảm thấy thẹn tư thế, Ngô Lỗi phát không ra tiếng tới, nghiêng đầu đi xem hắn, Tần nổi bật cùng hắn hôn môi, “Này bất chính làm.”

Tần phong tham hai ly rượu giờ phút này cảm nhận được báo ứng, nhất sau thật sự chịu không nổi hắn, Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là bị thao bắn, chính mình xong việc liền đem người đi xuống đoan, “Làm ngươi uống, làm ngươi uống, chính mình đánh ra tới.”

Cuối cùng Tần phong ở hắn trong miệng bắn ra tới thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi tưởng chính là, ta hà tất đâu.

“Ngày mai thiên ngươi liền về đi.” Đây là còn không có nguôi giận ý tứ.

“Không quay về.” Hai người lại giặt sạch một vòng tắm, dư lại nửa bình rượu bị Ngô Lỗi phát tiết dường như đảo vào hồ nước, Tần phong giúp hắn thổi xong đầu, còn tán nhiệt khí hai cụ thân săn sóc ở một khối, “Ngươi mua ta đi.”

Ngô Lỗi phản ứng lại đây hắn nói chính là “Đặc thù phục vụ”, không khí phản cười, “Ngươi còn có lý?”

“Ta không lý, ngươi đừng đuổi ta đi.” Nam nhân làm nũng lên tới là bình thường như ăn cơm, đôi mắt một bộ, triều thượng xem người, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng hỏa liền tiêu một nửa.

Tần nổi bật củng ở Ngô Lỗi trên eo dính, mang theo hắn phiên cái thân, Ngô Lỗi từ hắn phát tán tràn đầy tinh lực, “Ngủ đi, ngày mai mang ngươi ngoạn nhi.”

Hai tháng cổ thành còn có thể cảm nhận được mặt trời chói chang, rời giường ba cái giờ sau quay chụp đoàn đội liền phải bị Ngô Lỗi đóng gói đưa về bắc kinh, Tần phong hừ tiểu khúc nhi hướng khách sạn đại đường trên sô pha một nằm liệt, phủng trái dừa chơi di động xem bọn họ kiểm kê chưa từng khai rương quá nhiếp ảnh thiết bị, sống sờ sờ một bộ họa quốc yêu phi dạng.

“KIKO đem ta cửa tủ hủy đi.” Tần phong giơ di động cấp Ngô Lỗi xem, Weibo giao diện là KIKO chủ trang, mới nhất một cái là Ngô Lỗi treo ở Tần phong trên người cùng hắn hôn môi, xem góc độ hẳn là nhà bọn họ mà kho cameras, Ngô Lỗi lấy ra di động quả nhiên mấy chục cái chưa tiếp điện thoại cùng thượng trăm điều WeChat nhắc nhở, “Hủy đi liền hủy đi, ca che chở ngươi.”

“Được rồi đừng đi rồi, đổi cái chủ đề tiếp tục chụp, ta công việc quan trọng bố tình yêu.”


End file.
